Cryin' Like a B
by N3v3rShoutKimico
Summary: Some years later Kieko & Yusuke got married & had Kimico & her whimpy little brother Chogi. Kimico's been filling in for her father in spirit world without his knowledge. What happens when Hiei is assigned to protect her from a demon seeking revenge?


**Cryin' like a bitch**

Decription: Some years later Kieko & Yusuke got married & had Kimico & her whimpy little brother Chogi. Kimico's more like Yusuke then just looks, she's even been filling in for her father in spirit world without his knowledge. What happens when a very powerful demon that's out for revnge comes after her and she's forced to hide out just weeks before the tornment? And what's gotten into Hiei? HieixOC. M for future scenes, vilance, and language.

_M, English, Romance & Family, Hiei_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimor: <strong>I do not own YYH or any of it's charicots exept from my OCs :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: I got it<p>

On the way home from shool I got a call from Koenma on my compact. "Kimico I need you to be n this year's Dark Tornement, your team mates will be your father's old teammates and your father, for their last mission." "What! Are you freakin' insane, my father? Couldn't you pick someone else? He'll kick both our asses if he find out i've been doing missions behind his back! And he certinally wouldn't want me fighting in the Tornement!" Koenma sighed, "Tht will pose a problem but you can handle it right?" "Obvously you don't know my father that well, he's as stubborn as a damn mule!" I exclaimed, angry that after all this sneaking around I have to confront him.

I decided to take the long way home, given my situation, so I could think. _This is horrible! How am i supposed to explain to him all that's been going on then ask him to let me fight in the tornement! "Oh hey dad i've been sneaking around doing your missions for Koenma behind your back, and by the way would you wanna fight with me in this year's Dark tornement?" yea _right_, like that's gunna fuckin cut it! ugh!_ To be blunt I was not very happy, at all...

When I got home supper was ready and we all sat down at the table. Chogi was stuffing his face. as usual. I cleared my throat in nervousness, I couldn''t even touch my food. Dad raised his eyebrow, "Kimico, is there something you wanna say?"

My heart was poundind in my ears. I swallowed. _You can do this, Kimico, You just got to get him to hear you out._ " Well, umm, Please wait til I'm done talking to yell." He stiffened. Then nodded his head. "Okay, well.. I'm just gunna come out and say it I've been taking Koenma's cases behind your back-" "Kimico! Oh n-" Dad raised his hand to mom and said, "Go on." I nodded and contuied, "I'm sorry for that I truely am! But I love being a sprit detective! And from what I heard so did you! Koenma came to me today with a new mission.. And that's what I really needed to talk to you about.. You see the Dark Tonrament's coming up and according to Konema there are some bad demons with evil intensions to harm the human world, and that i need to fight in it.. And that's not all he said as a final mission for you and your old team mates you are to be part of my team, but you still as leader.." I said the rest of it with my head down.

Dad was silent for a while, then took a deep breath, "I've known for a while you've been doing missions behind my back for a while, and it's not that I'm _extremly _concerned about, I am, however, about the Dark Tornement buinsess, How the fuck does Koenma exsoect me to put my daughter in that kind of danger?"

"Dad, I'm really strong, I really think I can do this please!"

"It doesn't matter.. That tornement is ruthless! They will stop at nothing to destroy you! Do you understand that, Kimico?" Dad's eyes softned.

"Of course I do! but I can do this, just give me a chance, please dad! I'll train really hard, I promise.."

Dad stood up, "Come with me.."

I did as he said.

We kept walking till we were back in the woods. "Do you really want to fight in this tornement?" He asked. I nodded. "Then show me what you've got." She shot an energy bullet at my head and I ducked at the last minute. I smirked, "You're on, old man."

Mwahahahahaha, I'm stopping here :P. R&R!

* * *

><p>Kimico: .commgv/412208-AnimeFreak/208/1/6599kyonko1_super_


End file.
